


We Will All The Pleasures Prove

by via_ostiense



Series: holiday cards 2010 [4]
Category: Elegy for a Needle | 조침문 (弔針文), Pre-Modern Korean Literature
Genre: Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come live with me and be my love</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will All The Pleasures Prove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



**From the needle to the thread**

Come live with me and be my love,  
And we will all the pleasures prove,  
That fine-tipped steel and fine-tipped thread  
Can yield as we silken cloth together wed.

Rainbow sleeves we will sew for 돌,  
마고자 to keep off the cold.  
If these 한복 thy mind may move,  
Then live with me and be my love.

 **The thread's reply to the needle**

If all the world and love were young,  
And truth in every needle's tongue,  
These pretty visions might me move  
To live with thee and be thy love.

You guide me, though, to hem a sleeve;  
Then fly away--I stay enweaved.  
A needle stitches with many threads,  
Promiscuous! I shan't thee wed.

I cast my lot instead with cloth,  
Will you join us and then tie off?  
Stitch by stitch you and I will sew,  
Now leave for new thread; I'll stay below!

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to [윤씨부인](http://troisroyaumes.dreamwidth.org/30876.html), [Marlowe](http://www.bartleby.com/106/5.html), and [Raleigh](http://www.luminarium.org/renlit/nymphsreply.htm)!


End file.
